When Ice meets Ice
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: TouyaYukina one shot! She locked her heart away, behind a shield of ice. What she didn't know was that someone else could get past that barrier of ice, but not by melting it. Bad summary, sorry!


Author's note: i know, this is a different pairing than my usual K/B but i like it any way. this is a Touya and Yukina fic. i decided that Yukina is too good for Kuwabara and she needs some one with more depth, even if it's not really in the show (it should be!). this is at the end of the dark tournament, after the last fight. Hiei may seen OOC but he is a mervous reck, so remember that! i will post another K/B story immediatly! On with the fic...

* * *

"Onna, where is Yukina?" Kurama could be heard growling at Hiei's pet name for Botan. They were in the girl's hotel living room, playing cards, and Kurama was winning; but only because Botan, who was sitting on his lap while drinking some tea, was telling him all of Shizuru's secrets to Poker.

"Well, Hiei I believe she left about an hour ago. I haven't really seen her since. She seemed kind of sad; just thought you ought to know. I have a name you know!"

"So?"

"So, stop calling me 'onna'!"

"Hn, whatever… Thanks." Hiei opened the window and leapt out landing softly on the ground which had been four stories below. Out side the hotel he could feel the chilly air suddenly get colder. He headed in the direction of the temperature change.

There was Yukina, sitting on a mound of ice that used to be a rock. She was surrounded by a sub zero shield of ice. She was crying, and a pile of hiruseki stones were collecting at the base of her ice mound. He knew she could not hear him. And He already knew that he would not be able to get too close or too far into that ice globe she had created; so he would find someone that could… Touya, the Ice Master.

Back at the hotel Touya was in the middle of hiding all of Chou's alcohol from the drunken fighter. The poor ranting fool had passed out,after celebrating Yusuke's victoryand Touya could not take any more of Chou's drunken out bursts. After having completed his task he went back to his room to get some much needed shut eye. Right as he was opening the door to his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Hiei, who looked at him hesitantly.

"Touya, I need your help…"

"With what, might I ask?"

"Well, there is an ice apparition in our female 'cheering squad' as the onna would like to call it -whatever the hell that is- and she has gone into a state of depression. Of what from, I don't know. But you're the only one I can think of that could get to her with out freezing to death."

"This one you speak of, she is your sister, correct?"

"How did you know? Did the kitsune's woman say something? She's the onna with light blue hair and amethyst colored eyes."

"No, I heard the big orange haired fellow's sister speaking about it to Koenma. And you two are only the same size with practically the same exact eyes. It's not rocket science you know."

"Hn. I could have sworn it would be the Onna…"

"Which 'onna'?"

"Whenever I say 'onna' I'm talking about the ferry girl Botan, Kurama's woman. I say it to piss them off. She gets annoyed and he restrains her but I can tell he wants to punch me. I don't see why though…onna simply means woman."

"Kurama might think that it sounds like you are calling Botan your woman. I think a great deal like Kurama, and when you say that, it sounds like you are referring to your mate. And all kitsunes, as you very well know, are very possessive of their mates and things that belong to them. And I think that sense of possession is doubled in Kurama. After all, my master told me that he once heard Youko Kurama say, 'I take what is not mine, and make it mine. But try to steal what I have claimed and die.' I forget who my master says Youko was talking to, but you have to admit it does fit Kurama's personality. And Botan is 'his', technically anyway."

"I guess. Normally she has a problem with people telling her what to do, but he could usher her around and she wouldn't care. He doesn't really tell her what to do. He gives her the right to choose."

"So she accepted his proposal? Brave woman. Mating Youko, taming him, is an accomplishment all its own. But then, I doubt she actually tamed him. She is probably just as fierce as he is and she just doesn't show it."

"Hn. I doubt it. She's the onna. She can't possibly be that fierce."

"I'm not saying that she is in front of you, but do you know what she is like behind locked doors, when no one else is around? Did you ever ask about her past, before she became a ferry girl? She could have been a very powerful demon for all you know. And if she was, she would still know how to use her former strength to her advantage. She probably retained some of it you know. She could one day be a good addition to your team, with some training."

"That could be why she withheld my jagan's hold on Keiko Yukimura much longer than I thought she would. Well, that _might_ explain it…Anyway, will you help or not? I need to know now!"

"Clam your self Hiei. I will help you with your problem. Just give me a moment to write Jin a note of explanation."

"Well, aren't you two just one happy loving couple."

"No, but Jin will get pissy and end up tornado fisting the whole room. Neither one of us wants to take care of the drunk idiot, and between the two of them and their destructive tenancies, I'll end up paying the hotel to renovate the entire room. That or I'll end up killing the manager, I really don't care which."

"Hn. Fine, let's go. By the way, if it comes down to that... kill the manager."

After a short walk, Touya found himself suddenly alone on the outskirts of an ice globe. Then he realized that Hiei, being a fire koorime, could stand the cold but was not comfortable in the sub zero temperatures the ice apparition was surrounding herself with. Raising his hand he made a hole in the ice just big enough for him to pass through. He closed up the hole when he was completely inside the igloo. He was now almost face to face with the stunning creature that he had seen the previous day.

There was no doubt in his mind that the two most naturally beautiful women he had ever seen were two he had just recently met. Botan, Kurama's mate, was obviously off limits. And the other was this girl, Yukina, who seemed to be the object of Kuwabara's affections. But that relationship looked a little one sided. Yes, she cared for him; but not in the way he cared for her. Touya had seen her healing the boy the day before and noticed that the oaf was head over heals for Yukina, even though it was obvious she thought he was just a big friendly clown.

Yukina noticed that there was someone in her ice cavern. She looked up, staring straight into Touya's ice blue eyes.

"Hello, Yukina is it? I was sent to come and get you by a certain concerned fire koorime."

"I don't wish to go any where. I believe your name is Touya; that is what Botan told me when I asked yesterday. Thank you for taking time to try to help, but I don't think that I will be leaving anytime soon. I wouldn't want you to loose sleep over me."

"Well, if you won't come with me, then why don't you tell me what troubles you?"

"I hardly know you. And I don't think that I could articulate it very well."

"I promise I won't bite, if that's what you're worried about. And if verbalizing won't work, then why don't you show me." Touya kneeled down on the side of her.

"Can I do that?"

"With my help you can do that. Do you trust me?"

"I…I… I'm not sure, honestly. I think I can, but I don't want to make a mistake. I often trust people that I really shouldn't. My village elder told me that I help to often with out first knowing anything about the person seeking my help."

"If it is any comfort, I will share with you my secret if you will show me what pains you so."

"Why would you do that?"

"Firstly because I am now on…friendly terms with your…"

"Brother. I know Hiei is my brother, just please don't tell him I know yet." Touya nodded.

"Secondly, I like you. You're a nice person and you have a sweet soul. That's very hard to find in an apparition. And thirdly because I feel that I can trust you. So do you trust me?"

"Yes… I suppose I do."

"Good, now put your hands on my temples and close your eyes. Think of the event that you want me to see. I will do the same thing to you so don't be alarmed."

A white shock came out from the two people. They sat there for a few minutes, the pressure of colleting each others memories putting strain on their bodies, causing them to sweat. Yukina launched herself into Touya's arms when she saw the last of his memories.

"Oh Touya, that was absolutely horrible. How did you stand it?"

"My father killing my mother in front of me and then abandoning me at my future master's house was not the bad part. But accidentally killing my father later on in life was. I didn't even realize who he was until after I had stabbed him. That was the only time during our fight that I could see his face. After he died I went into a state of depression, much like the one you are going through right now. I did not eat, I did not sleep, and I did not see anyone for over a month. The only thing that I did do to keep myself alive was drink water. Trust me when I say that this type of mourning does nothing to help you. My tragedy was hard to overcome. But I must say that your ordeal was much worse. Tarukane deserved to die for what he did to you and your friend. But you shouldn't blame yourself for his wrong doings."

"I thought that I would be alone of the rest of my life, teaching myself to cry so I could make him more money. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara saved me. Botan was there too. That is why we are such good friends. She has helped me during these times before. She usually shows up whenever I call her, but tonight she was having so much fun that I didn't want to bother her. I really don't want to go back to my room yet." She moved to where she was sitting in his lap rather than hugging him, her red eyes looking up at his blue ones.

"You could come back with me to hang out with Jin, Chou, and Rinku. They're a little rowdy and rough around the edges, but they are all around nice guys. And I think we could use some feminine charm in the place. It's a bit messy and poor Rinku has been up till twelve every evening cause we cant get him to sleep. Apparently Zeru was his disciplinarian and now that he's gone the child runs amuck. Jin's room looks like a tornado hit it, literally, and no pun intended." Yukina giggled. It was like silver bells to Touya's ears. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile, just like he seemed to be doing now. He wanted to feel the way that Kurama obviously felt when he was around Botan. He wanted to feel that about Yukina. And he surprised himself when he realized that he was feeling just that.

"I'm guessing that you are the only clean one around?"

"Actually, no. Would you believe that Chou is really a neat freak when he's sober? Hard to imagine, but very true. He hardly ever is sober so no one really knows that. You've never met them have you? You'll see what I mean when I introduce them. "

"I think I would like to go and meet your friends. They sound like fun." Touya separated the ice shield and held his hand out for Yukina to take.

"Well then, my lady, follow me." Yukina giggled at his gentlemanly actions. Touya reminded her of Kurama, but Touya was a lot less cunning and secretive. She didn't know how Botan put up with the kitsune. He was always sneaking around doing little romantic things when he thought Botan wasn't looking, like breaking into the girl's room and leaving a rose on Botan's pillow before she woke up. That example was cute, but Yukina was sure that Kurama sneaking up on Botan and kissing her while she was walking through the dark dangerous hallways of the stadium was not Botan's idea of fun. It had scared the poor girl to death. And poor Kurama had gotten hit in the head with Botan's oar; that is before Botan knew it was him. When Kurama did get up he berated her for being in the hallway by herself in the first place. The argument ended with a kiss and Botan finally admitting that he was right, making Kurama's already elevated ego go up a few notches.

Just like the walk down the stairs, the walk up the stairs was short. It was not long before Yukina found her self being stared at by a whiskey covered Jin, a crying Chou, and a pouting Rinku.

"What's going on in here?" Touya seemed more exasperated than angry.

"I know ye don't like dealin with a drunk, so when the drunk biggie found where ye stashed his rum, I tried to take it from him. Obviously it some how ended up all over me instead. The biggie is cryin 'cause he lost his drink, and that little one over there is upset 'cause the ox cracked the empty rum bottle over his head. Oh sorry, didn't know ye had company. Touya, who's the lass? I like the breeze round her, but it's kind' a cold… like yours."

"Boys, this is Yukina, one of the girls accompanying the Urameshi team."

"Are you the big dummy's girlfriend? I saw you two talking the other day. I beat him you know." Rinku said as his frown turned into a big smile.

"Yes he told me. And no I am not Kazuma's girlfriend." Touya leaned down to Yukina's ear and whispered,

"Can you get this whole mess straightened out while I find your brother? He'll want to know what's going on." Yukina brought one of her small hands to Touya's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine. Every thing will be in tip top condition when you get back." So Touya left to have a short talk with Hiei, which turned out to be a thirty minute conversation. Hiei didn't seem to mind the idea of Touya courting Yukina. In fact it sat quite well with the fire koorime. He liked Touya a hell of a lot better than Kuwabara. So a triumphant Ice Master returned to his hotel room expecting disaster. But what he found was quite a shocker. There was Chou, for once with out any form of alcohol on his person, making diner by following a hand written recipe given to him by Yukina. Jin was seated on the couch, with a towel wrapped around his head and a blanket loosely draped over his shoulders. Jin's feet were soaking in a tub of steaming hot water while he tried to drink his tea with a thermometer sticking out of the side of his mouth. It seemed like Yukina was taking every precaution to make sure the Wind Master didn't get sick. And lastly Rinku was resting on Yukina's lap in a pair of yoyo pajamas with his eyes closed, obviously sleeping. Yukina looked for the world like she belonged right where she was.

Touya walked over to where Yukina was sitting and picked up Rinku. Yukina followed him as he placed the sleeping child on a bed. Yukina and Touya silently made their way towards the door. Touya saw Jin mouth to him that he liked her. He was so excited for his friend that the Wind Master's ears where ready to poke someone's eye out. Chou made a hand signal that was meant to mean something along the lines of 'if you don't marry her I'll beat you till you can't see straight'. Touya simply rolled his eyes.

After walking Yukina to her door Touya noticed the look of disappointment on the apparition's face. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers. She watched as Touya held his other hand out and began forming something out of ice. Not but two seconds later he presented her with a very intricately decorated rose made of ice. He held it out to her and was extremely pleased when she accepted his gift. She knew what it meant and so did he. It meant that she accepted his courtship.

"We will see each other very soon, I promise." He said with a smile.

"I believe you." Yukina replied with a smile of her own. She watched from her door as the Ice Master walked back to his room. This would be the start of something wonderful, she could tell already.

* * *

End comments: well, how was it? i did add some K/B... actually it was quite a lot, wasn't it? hehe, cant help my self! any way, i have already written a sequal to this but i might not post it if you dont think that this is any good. let me know! i do think that the second one is better. my next K/B fic should be up and running by the end of the day! chao!


End file.
